witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Meve
|abilities = |image =Meve Gwent card art.jpeg|Eyecolor = Green|appearsin = Books Blood of Elves Baptism of Fire The Lady of the Lake Games (mentioned) (mentioned)}} Meve was a queen of Lyria and Rivia, known for her wisdom and beauty. She was related to both King Foltest and Calanthe, maintaining a friendship with the former. By 1267, she was a widow and had two sons, of whom she had a rather low opinion. When the Second Nilfgaard War broke out and her realm got conquered, she led guerrillas to battles wearing white armor and in one such her face was wounded and left disfiguring scars. She was the one who knighted Geralt for his valour in the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga, granting him the right to be known as Geralt of Rivia. After the war with Nilfgaardian Empire, she was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty. Biography Born under the House of Raven, Meve was the queen of Lyria and Rivia, a powerful although small kingdom situated right under the kingdom of Aedirn. She had two sons (Anséis and one other) with her unnamed husband, who unfortunately died in 1265. During the second war against Nilfgaard in 1267, she, along with King Demavend III of Aedirn, King Vizimir II of Redania, King Henselt of Kaedwen and King Foltest of Temeria had a meeting in Hagge to decide what to do. The topic of the discussion was about the fate of Cintra and their inhabits. Although Ciri, the daughter of Queen Calanthe, was considered dead, the monarchs feared that Emhyr, the emperor of Nilfgaard, would marry her, thus becoming the ruler of Cintra. Foltest, Henselt, Vizimir, and Demavend came to the conclusion that the only way to solve the issue was to find Ciri and kill her, although Meve tried to convince the other monarchs to find another option. Fortunately, the plan failed, since Ciri was never found. The same year, when the Nilfgaardian Army attacked her kingdom, Meve led her army against them, proving her courage and value. One of the most famous battle where she fought was without a doubt the Battle for the Bridge on the Jaruga, where she drove the Nilfgaardians out of her Kingdom. One year later, her, along with the other monarchs, signed the Peace of Cintra, ending the senseless war that had brought nothing but death and poverty upon the land. Notes * In , the Temple Quarter gossip says following: "I hear Rivia is ruled by a wise and strong queen. They say she was once beautiful, but she was wounded during the war. Now her face is horribly scarred." * In , Stennis mentions during Chapter II that: "Meve curses your name when she hears it." Videos Gallery Denis gordeev meve and geralt illustration.jpg|Meve knighting Geralt in Baptism of Fire (newer Russian edition) Meve by Jana Komarková.png|Meve by Jana Komerková References cs:Meve de:Meve es:Meve fr:Meve it:Meve pl:Meve pt-br:Meve ru:Мэва uk:Мева Category:Humans Category:Lyrians and Rivians Category:Monarchs Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Blood and Wine mentioned-only characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters